The Dream, The Bet, and The Blonde
by intheclosetcontest
Summary: Bella has an unexpected dream about a certain Cullen. She wakes up to find everyone acting different around her. What's going on? RxB femme slash


**Title: The Dream, The Bet, and The Blonde  
****Word Count: 2,909  
****Rating: M  
****Pairing: Rosalie/Bella  
****Summary: Bella has an unexpected dream about a certain Cullen.  
****She wakes up to find everyone acting different around her.  
****What's going on? RxB femme slash**

**

* * *

**

Rosalie looked off out the window into the moonlight, the glow making the golden strands of her hair turn into silver. She closed her eyes and sighed. I was still frozen from the story she just told me. The thought of strong, confident Rosalie being hurt and used like that was mind boggling. I've always thought of Rosalie as this person who could never be discouraged or insulted. The story of her past made me see a whole new vulnerable side of her.

Without thinking, I leaned in and wrapped my arms around her in a hug. She stiffened for a second and then eased into my embrace. We sat like that for a few minutes.

"I'm so sorry for you Rosalie." I said into her hair. By now I was used to the overly delicious smell of vampires. I breathed in her scent. She smelt like honey and vanilla.

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me, Bella. Just please, make the right decision."

"I love him, Rosalie. I would do anything for him, even turn into a vampire."

She leaned back from the embrace to look me in the eyes. The dark amber of her eyes reminded me so much of his. My eyes ran over the perfect soft lines of her face. They settled on her lips. They were so soft and full. I licked my own and Rosalie's eyes looked down at the movement. She brushed my hair back and tucked it behind my ear.

Her fingers ran down my cheek softly and I released a small breath.

"Edward will be back soon." She whispered.

Right, Edward. I shook my head lightly to clear it. I lost myself there for a second.

Rosalie still didn't get up to leave. Her eyes darted over my face quickly. I felt a little self conscious of the way she was looking me over. Suddenly she leaned in and kissed me. I was caught off guard. My eyes widened in shock as her lips moved against mine. Her lips were the cold, velvet hardness I was used to. The taste was different though. Edward was a subtle sweetness, but Rosalie's lips were overwhelmingly sweet.

I was surprised when I realized my lips were beginning to move with hers. Her fingers lingered on the sides of my face, then they were tangled in my hair. My eyes fluttered close as her tongue gently stroked my bottom lip. My hands went for her hair as well; I clutched her golden locks fierily.  
She pushed me to lie back on the couch, her lips moving more urgent now, responding to my passion. Her hands trailed down my arms to my legs and down my calves. Wrapping her hand around my ankle, she hitched my leg onto her waist. I gasped as I felt her thigh rub against me.

My thighs clamped around hers as I grinded my heat against her, seeking more friction. She moaned into my mouth. Her fingers trailed down my stomach and caressed the waistband of my pajama pants. Rosalie placed her lips at my ear. "I want to touch you, Bella"

"Yes, do it, please." I panted.

She undid the strings of my pants and slid her cool fingers beneath the soft fabric, causing my stomach muscles to twitch in response. Edward had never gone this far before. I released a loud moan as her fingers teased my opening. She inserted one finger, then another as I relaxed around her. Her fingers plunged in and out of me causing my hips to buck up from the bed. Sensations sprouted in my stomach that I've never felt before. A fluttery feeling that was warm and tingly took over my body.  
I squeezed my eyes close and my mouth dropped open. "Faster." I breathed. There was a pressure of heat building up inside of me.

Her tongue trailed down my neck sending ripples of pleasure coursing through my body. "You want faster?" she asked, her cold breath fanning across the wet trail she made on my skin.

"Yes!" I moaned.

She pumped her fingers at an incredible speed that only vampires have.

"Oh!" I yelled throwing my head back as that pressure uncoiled and released. White lights danced under my eyelids.

Rosalie kissed me softly. "Wake up, Bella." She whispered against my lips.

"What?" I asked.

Her voice changed into a strong voice I knew all too well. "Wake up, love."

I opened my eyes to the same room, yet it was different somehow. There were cold arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hello." Edward's voice said.

I turned around and he was smiling, lying down next to me.

Was I dreaming? "Hey. What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 3 in the morning, you should go back to sleep." He pulled me closer to his chest.

I snuggled my face into Edward's chest. I hope it was a dream. But at this same time, I hoped it really happened.

Yawning and rolling over, my hand reached out in search of Edward. I groped the sheets only to find them empty. Shit! I sat up fast, my head spinning. Where was he? I never woke up alone, unless Edward was out hunting. My eyes widened as my mind took on the different possibilities. What if he found out somehow? Double shit!

I ran down the stairs two at a time, somehow managing not to end up face first at the bottom. Rosalie walked pass reading a book, never looking up. The sight of her caused me to stop abruptly at the last step. My traitor eyes trailed down her profile without my permission. From the top of her gorgeous blonde hair, that seemed to glisten as if each strand had an inner light inside, to her soft beautiful face with amazingly feminine features, my eyes drank in every inch of her greedily. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth, my gaze dropping lower to her hour-glass shaped body. I then looked at the hand that held her book. I groaned silently, remembering what those fingers did to me in my dream. I was so screwed.

Feeling my eyes on her, Rosalie turned her head to look at me. I felt the heat rise to my face. Could she see the lust that must have been written plainly across my face?

A knowing smile stretched across her angelic face. "Hello, Bella."

My eyes widened, and I felt the blood drain from my face once again. Rosalie Hale never smiled at me.  
"G-good morning Rosalie," I managed to croak out.

"Very good indeed" She brought her fingers to her lips and ran it over the bottom one lightly.  
Her book fell from her hand. Vampires never dropped anything. She turned to retrieve the book. As she bent over I couldn't help but notice the way her jeans fit her perfectly. I licked my lips. Without glancing my way again, she proceeded into the dining room.

I squeezed my eyes shut, panting hard, when I realized something vital. My eyes popped open, looking around frantically. The entire house was quiet. Too quiet; even for vampires. I walked into the living room. It was empty. Where was everyone?

The sound of Alice's tinkling laugh made me jump. She entered the living room with Edward. The sight of him made me nervous. They looked at me with mischievous humor in their eyes. What were they up to?

"How was your sleep, love?" Edward asked smiling.

"It was fine, I guess." There was something about his smile that made me suspicious.

Alice giggled softly at my answer.

"What's so funny?" Alice was acting pretty weird as well.

"It's nothing!" She smiled sweetly. "Speaking of nothing, you have nothing to wear!"

"Are we going anywhere special?"

"Edward didn't tell you? We're going swimming today!" she squealed.

"We're going swimming? How are you going to explain to the townspeople why your bodies look like wedding rings?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"We aren't going to a public beach, silly."

Edward tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "There's a nice isolated lake a few miles from here. We'll have a lot of fun; all five of us."

"Five?"

"Emmett left this morning for Comic-Con. It'll be just you, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, and I," Alice explained.

"Okay, so are we going shopping now?"

"Jasper and I are going hunting. But, Rosalie and Edward will go with you. Rosalie needs a new bathing suit anyway."

I was about to agree when Edward interrupted. "About that, I have some journal writing today, so I won't be able to go along."

"Just R-rosalie and I?" I stammered. This cannot be happening.

Alice and Edward smiled at me. "Yes," they said at the same time.

Yup, I'm screwed.

"I'm so happy we're finally hanging out together, Bella," Rosalie said as I buckled myself into her BMW.

"Y-yea, me too," I lied.

"That's great," she said smiling widely. Ever so lightly, Rosalie placed her hand on my thigh. If my hormones weren't on overdrive I probably wouldn't have noticed.

As she drove her hand would gently squeeze my thigh. I was a panting mess by the time we reached the mall.

She pulled the car into the parking lot and when she cut the engine she turned to look at me.

"So, Bella, where do you want to go to buy our swimsuits?" she asked sweetly.

"I have my old one piece at home, so, I don't really-"

"No!" She interrupted. "I mean, we have to get you a new suit. Alice would have my neck if you wear your old one."

"I guess…" Why was she so determined to get me a new bathing suit?

"Okay, let's go to Billa Bong, they have nice bikinis there," she said before exiting the car.

I followed suit. I wonder why everyone was acting so strange today? First, Alice and Edward, now, Rosalie is acting suspicious. Whatever it is, I don't think I like it.

Rosalie and I entered the mall and of course every male stared at her. Unexpected jealousy flared in me. Whoa, where the hell did that come from? As if she could sense what I was feeling, Rosalie took my hand in hers. Of course she couldn't really have known what I was feeling. She's no Jasper. Her fingers laced between mine and we walked holding hands like lovers.

Though it was just simply holding hands I felt elated by the small touch. She can hold my hand all day and I would be content. Okay, now where the hell did _that_ come from?

In Billa Bong, Rosalie tried on swim suits first. I sat down in a chair outside of her dressing stall waiting for her to show me what she picked out. I picked on a loose thread of my t-shirt as I waited. When a throat cleared I looked up to see the most gorgeous sight. Rosalie in a small red bikini… I think I died.  
My eyes bulged out of my head as she twirled to show me all angles of the small pieces of fabric that clung to her skin.

"Do you like it?" She asked looking at me from over her shoulder.

I dragged my eyes away from her backside to her sparkling gold eyes.

"Uh, yea it's nice," I stammered.

"It is, but I think I see a blue one I like more. I'll try that one on next."

"There's more?" I squeaked.

"Of course there's more, silly Bella," She said before walking back into her dressing stall.

Every suit was worse than the last. By the time she finally decided on one, I was flushed and breathing heavy. It was like she was doing this on purpose.

"Your turn!" Rosalie said brightly. This behavior really is strange.

I went into the stall and put on a pretty plain black and white bikini. I don't really wear bikinis, but this one I actually liked. I looked at myself in the mirror. Huh, it does look nice. I turned to see more sides of it.

"Come out and let me see," I heard Rosalie say.

"It's all right, you don't have to." I'm too insecure to let Rosalie see me in just a bikini. But then again, she's going to see me in it later on.

I sighed and was about to step outside to show her the suit when Rosalie entered the stall.

"I- I was c- coming o- out." The close proximity we were in made me feel her presence along my skin. The sensation caused me to stutter.

"It's fine, I'm already in here so turn around, let me see how it fits."

I turned around slowly. Suddenly Rosalie was pressed against my back.

"It's perfect," she purred in my ear.

I swallowed audibly. "You think so?"

"Yes." Her voice was soft as she ran her nose down my neck.

What the hell was going on here? What was she doing? Was Rosalie hitting on me? Questions raced through my mind.

I felt something cold and wet trail down my neck. Was it her tongue? My eyes fluttered shut. The feelings she caused tingled down my body.

She peppered soft kisses along my neck and jaw line. "Tell me to stop, Bella, and I will."

My mind was too consumed in lust to reply back. Rosalie's lips hovered over mine. Her sweet, cold breath filled my senses.

"All you have to do is tell me to stop and it would be done," she whispered.

Why did she keep saying that? So, I finally answered her. "Don't stop," I breathed. Then, her lips were on mine.

We kissed and it was strong and passionate. Filled with tongue caresses and the pull of my teeth on her lips, though she could not return the nips and bites I was giving her due to the fact that her teeth were razor sharp. My hands roamed her perfect body. They stroked every beautiful curve of her. I cupped one of her breasts in my hand. I groped and gently squeezed the tight flesh there.

Rosalie released a moan and then pulled away from me. Her eyes were closed and her bottom lip was between her teeth.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, insecure as always.

"No." She cleared her throat. "We just, uh, have to go. Everyone is waiting for us at home."

"Okay," I said uncertain.

We bought the bikinis and made our way out of the mall. Rosalie didn't touch me at all the entire ride home.

When we entered the house Jasper and Alice were having giggle fits on the couch.

"What's going on?" I asked the laughing vampires.

"I just won a bet," Jasper beamed.

"What bet?"

"Ask Edward," Jasper, Alice and Rosalie replied.

What the hell was going on here? I stormed up the stairs and burst into Edward's bedroom. He was sitting at a desk writing in a journal.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Hey, love."

"Don't 'Hey, love' me, what's going on?"

"Whatever do you mean?" His eyes were wide and innocent. I'm not falling for that **.

"Edward cut the crap. Tell me what bet Jasper won."

"Oh, that," he said, closing his journal.

"Yes, that."

"Well, I kind of heard you sleep talking last night."

My face paled. Oh shit, he knows.

"And…" he continued, "I overheard you saying some sexual things in your sleep. I was curious, so I listened more intently. You were talking about Rosalie doing some sexual things to you. At first I was horrified, and a bit jealous. So, I told the family about it."

"Oh my god, you told Carlisle and Esme?" My day could not get any worse.

"No, of course I didn't tell them. I only told Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie."

"What happened?"  
"Well, everyone was in shock first, and then they broke into laughter." He rolled his eyes. "With Jasper being the gambler he is, he came up with a bet. He betted against me that you would kiss Rosalie before  
the day was out. I was absolutely positive that I was going to win, so I agreed with the bet.

"Then Alice came up with a plan that it was only fair to let Rosalie try to seduce you, because you wouldn't just up and kiss her on your own. I should've known from then that I was going to lose."

"I'm sorry, Edward." I apologized.

"Don't be," he said smiling. "Now, get ready. We're still going swimming."

"Okay" I gave him a quick peck on the lips before going into the bathroom to change into my bikini.

When I came back out, Edward was wearing a long brown trench coat.

"Um, nice swimming gear. Is that how you're going into the water?"

"Nope, this is for fulfilling my end of the bet," he said, buttoning the last button on his coat.

"Which is?"

He opened the door. "I have to streak around the lake."

My mouth popped open. "Naked?"

"Yes, naked." He walked out of the door.

"Sorry!" I called out to him.

I was so sorry for causing Edward this humiliation. But, then something occurred to me. Edward was going to be completely naked, and I get to watch. I bit my lip. I guess I wasn't that sorry after all. I followed him out of the room.


End file.
